Talk:Jailer of Fortitude
Now that is a classy picture! Nice job getting them to pose for the camera, esp. with their spawns. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 22:34, 1 July 2006 (PDT) *Easily soloed by COR/NIN. And Duo'd with RDM/NIN COR/BLM. :*Monkymancharlie (Ramuh)--Duoed Cor/Rdm with a rdm. RDM pops and takes pets to zone, i grab the jailer and kite him around square room next to spawn point. Rdm keeps them around zone until they finally disappear. After that I soloed JoF (using Hermes Sandals) hugging corners makes it easy to keep ahead of him, was able to keep rolls up and ice shot him without a problem. Fight took close to an hour. ---- Previous moved from main page where it doesn't belong..... why don't people understand that the main page is not the place for these things... --Moline 03:45, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Kiting/Duoing Strat w/o Movement Speed+ I just Duo'd this with BLM/NIN(Me) and RDM/NIN, I can't believe how easy it was. You do not need movement speed+ gear like everyone says in order to sucessfully kite JoF, although he does run a bit faster than normal. The RDM popped JoF and ran for about 10-15 mins aggroing nearly everything, running back and forth from it's ??? at Tartaru this time E-12 to Galka J-12. Once the pets were far enough from JoF and lost aggro (keep in mind that if you run too far ahead of JoF, he will go unclaimed but he will still run at you). RDM purposely died at Galka (J-12), where the square path is. I quickly Burst II aggro'd him while RDM RR'd and full DoT him then spammed Tier1 spells so that I could kite JoF. Since he reflects non-resistant spells, I could easily kite him without movement speed+ (JoF stops for about a second to cast reflected spells). From then on, one of us would purposely get hate and take turns kiting, while one of us took turns spamming Tier1 spells and Dia when needed (Keep Bio II and Posion II on, Dia is casted to help kite). Rdm should never need to rest, but when I did, RDM can hold his own using Dia and Utsusemi to kite, Slow II also helps. Since JoF is a Paladin type, you can Aspir him, Drain works well too. He resisted Stun everytime, either he is highly resistant or immune (This also helped determine that he does not mimic resisted spells). I would also like to add that Vorpal Blade does not go through shadows, like many people have claimed. Always keep Utsusemi up, haste yourself or your duoing partner if needed. There are many soloing/duoing combinations: 75NIN, 75RDM, 75BLM (75SCH, 75SCH possibly) 75NIN 75RNG 75COR 75SCH 75RDM 75BLM 75SMN, when paired with any one of these jobs can easily be duo'd ex. 75NIN + 75NIN, besides 75RNG + 75RNG unless they have movement speed+ and some kind of healing, blood blots may not work Note: There are many different strats you can use, this is just one that I'm sure works :) -- Rhouin ::Is it possible to solo/duo JoF as PUP with enhanced speed and a DDA Spiritreaver automaton? --Eremes 20:17, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Kf'ghrah Hate The Kf'ghrah's will share hate with the Jailer of Fortitude while in Ball and Bird form. However, when in Spider form, their hate is independant of Fortitude's. -- Nemisis That's my experience, too. In our fight on Saturday the Balls and Birds just chased the PLD kiting Fortitude. One of them did hit Leviathan back after a Spinning Dive, but then went back to chasing the PLD. --Valyana 02:51, 7 November 2006 (EST) Kf'ghrah Please stop changing it to Kf'Ghrah. Look in the screenshot please. --Ichthyos 17:42, 28 August 2006 (EDT) Colors Can someone who fights the Jailer post if its elemental core is the same color/element each time it pops, or if it varies? And can someone post which colored elemental cores the Kf'ghrahs have? --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 15:59, 29 December 2006 (EST) Gravity I can verify that the Jailer can't be weighed down. Myself, RDM with 343 enfeebling skill and Elemental Seal couldn't land it. :/ --Shojin 07:02, 02 June 2007 (EST) Mimic ability I changed the front page to say "it can instantly mimic" because prior it sounded like it will always as in 100% cast a spell. It does not cast, there is no cast time it just does it instantly. Yes you see the "Jailer of Fortitude starts casting Burst II" message but it is insta-cast. Mimic is not 100% either, we duo/trio this all the time trying to get torque for friends. --Bekisa 21:18, 11 October 2007 (UTC) If you cast a spell at the same time as someone else, JoF will only mimic one of the spells, 95% if not 100%, he does not mimic resisted spells. Very low chance he will not mimic a non-resistant spell. He does stop to cast the spell, if only for a split second, which helps in kiting. - Rhouin I noticed that if you cast a spell and he is very far away he will not always mimic the spell. I was spamming Dia on him the entire fight and sometimes when I would cast and JoF get far away he would not always stop and recast it on me. /wave Jen ^^ Jesifromgaruda 05:41, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Fortitude Axe didn't drop :*(March 17th, 2009) JAILER DID NOT DROP FORTITUDE AXE, ONLY DROPPED VIRTUE. Moved this comment from the main page to here so it can be discussed, I did not post this comment originally.--DavionHikari 07:36, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Screenshot here --Claquesous 20:17, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Likely a bug, GM response looks like a standard "I don't know anything about Jailers so let me go with a bookish answer". -- 20:30, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :I love how liberal some people are with the word "bug". Apparently Charitwo is no programmer, because that is something that would never happen, especially after the virtue dropped already. Yes, bugs do happen but not in this form, this being a glitch is nearly impossible and anyone who has designed a game will testify to this. And I also have no idea why it's so hard to conceive that some items actually could have a very high drop rate. Why can't it be a 97-99% drop? There's plenty of 1% and less drops out there. :With 99% You could go 400+ kills without seeing it drop and it still wouldn't be a significant sample size, 1000+ kills with no drop could still be just bad luck. Also, it could have happened before that the axe didn't drop but people were just too lazy or just didn't care to let other people know. :And yes, the GM's response looks kinda evasive, especially considering his initial reaction, but it doesn't mean it's not true. I do believe that there are 97-99% drop rate items out there, but unfortunately when those items don't drop it's just ignored, quickly dismissed as a bug or glitch, which is very unlikely. Especially coming from people like Charitwo, this is ignored more often than it should be, because he doesn't really have a clue, but being a mod people often just trust his word. Just look at his reply, it's basically saying "It's a bug, GM has no idea, move on". He's just a wiki mod. He didn't design the game, nor does he have any insight to the game that the GM doesn't have. He's just another guy with a completely unfounded opinion. :Personally I think this is either due to it not being a 100% drop, or some other game mechanic that prevented the item from dropping, like all people involved already had one (though I heard they changed that, not sure). Either way, this being a bug is very unlikely. Zaphor 08:38, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Just killed it on Pandy server and GA didnt drop. id say its about 90-95% since it usually does drop. Oxgodfather 04:56, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Did everyone in the party already have one? This happens with other NMs like Mysticmaker Profblix all the time. >.> :* The Notorious Monster Mysticmaker Profblix has a considerably lower drop rate on his earring, than that of Jailer of Fortitude does with his axe. I can confirm beyond a shadow of a doubt this axe does not have a 100% drop rate, simply due to word of mouth, while this does rely on trust in unconfirmed sources, this is no different than someone editing a drop rate on this wiki, there is no proof of the account. Now operating under the confirmation that this is not a 100% drop rate, while it will have 0 chance to drop if everyone in the killing Alliance is in posession of the Axe, if someone did not state whether or not they were in posession of the axe, the only reasonable assumption is that at least one person in their alliance that was in the zone, was not in possession of the axe at the time the monster died. I'm aware that this post may cause debate, but following the very foundation of wiki, there is not a single possible way that the NM has 100% drop rate on the axe. Also, though I think that logic has already proved me point for me, the notorious monster sewer syrup has an incredibly high drop rate on his ring, aswell as Mee Deggi the Punisher on his hand-to-hand weapon. Just some relevance, aswell as a link to two different occasions where the axe did not drop caught on film: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEX4UhCeoyQ. I apologize for the poorly written post, but facts are facts. The Axe is not a 100 drop rate, case closed. --Ix'Sindri 02:20, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm personally not inclined to buy that this wasn't a glitch or something. It could even be related to the COR in that video bringing in the THF at the end and triggering a screw up. Remember, this is the game where calling a portafurnace let you get tier IV abyssites. So don't rant about impossible coding. Even if the Virtue weapons were 95% drop, over the course of 10 jailers, you have a 40% chance of seeing a non-drop. Thus it would be a fairly common event to observe over so many kills. Furthermore, if it were something like a 99% drop, the odds of this guy seeing it twice in a row is 0.01%. It just shouldn't happen. I personally have never witnessed a non-drop in my sea career. Nuts to what that GM said, since when are they ever informed anyways? DarkJax 05:26, November 7, 2010 (UTC) RDM, RDM, THF, Straight Tank Method Killed this with RDM/NINx2 and a THF for TH. As long as you can land gravity on each of the two helpers, they will lose hate extremely fast, at which point you can plop the Jailer in any square room and die to lose any unwanted agro you got along the way. Once weakness wears, buffs are up, etc, the Jailer is pretty easy for a RDM/NIN to straight tank. If anything goes wrong (Vorpal with no shadows/stoneskin on), any of the three can kite the jailer with ease while the dead member reraises and unweakens. You will most likely need enhanced speed to peel the Jailer during the initial pull, but once it is in a square room, it is pathetically easy to kite, even when it's not stopping to cast. You do not need enhanced speed to kite the Jailer around square rooms; it just helps. Standard DoTs, debuffs (except Para, which it appears to be immune to) and occasional nukes, ride you vert timer. Fairly easy. --Eremes 23:00, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Post-Abyssea Testimonial Soloed on 99DNC/rdm with pretty good gear. Most all your DPS will come from an en-spell, as you'll hit the Jailer for 0-3, even with the new Delve gear, so keep it up for the whole fight. Started with the light Ghrah first, then killed the dark one so there weren't going to be stray damage I wasn't expecting. I also used Wild Flourish + Aeolian Edge, which got me about 800 total damage, but make sure you save TP for heals. Not that complicated of a fight, but it takes 20-30 minutes, so grab your snacks before you pop. --Qweenneko (talk) 23:24, July 17, 2013 (UTC)